We'll Love Again, Just Not Each Other
by BroadwayBaggins
Summary: Drabble prompt from lala-kate for Bacon Day-"Just what are you implying?"


_**Author's Note: Lala-kate warned me a while ago that she was going to prompt me for Mary/Blake, and this was the result! I apologize if I've gotten any of Charles' characterization wrong, it's my first time ever writing for this particular character (but I enjoyed it and wouldn't mind exploring him more in the future!) Title comes from the song "Just Not Each Other" by William Fitzsimmons, which is actually a song I found in an Outlaw Queen fanmix on 8tracks, but somehow works for this as well.**_

"Just what are you implying?" Her words were sharp, bitter, far too loud in the crisp fall air.

"Just what I said. I don't think he's the right man for you. I think you're rushing into this decision without thinking, and I'm sure that if you go through with it, you're going to regret it. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even a year from now, but you will regret it. He's no match for you. You need someone who's your equal in every way—"

"I hope you're not suggesting yourself."

Now he looked as if she'd caught him off-guard, and Mary felt a pang of triumph at the small victory. "I—no. Not unless you want me to be. But regardless, Mary, you cannot be serious about this."

"Are you saying that I don't know my own mind?"

He almost looked amused as he shook his head, which somehow only infuriated Mary more. Was there another man in the entire world that aggravated her as much as Charles Blake? Mary was certain she would be hard-pressed to find a single one.

"No, believe me, that is the last thing I would ever accuse you of. It's _because_ you know your own mind that I'm telling you these things."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, resisting the urge to clench her hands into fists. "You don't know me at all."

"I know you well enough to know that despite whatever promises you might have made, you know I'm right, Mary." She bristled at the informality, but he continued on as if she has done nothing. "That's the only reason you're still listening to me right now. And I definitely know you well enough to know that if you were secure in the knowledge that you've made the right decision, you would be wearing his ring right now."

Mary's gaze dropped guiltily to her hands, currently clenched into fists. He is right—the spot where Tony's ring should have been was still markedly bare, the ring itself still sitting on her nightstand where she'd left it this morning. After he'd left, she'd taken it off, pondering it and staring at it from every possible angle, lost in thought.

She hadn't put it back on since.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"On the contrary, I think it means a great deal, Mary. I've always known you to follow your heart, no matter how long it might take you to get there." His words cause her to flash back to Rose's ball, to evidence lost in a puff of smoke and a few flames, to her desire to protect her friend from what might be a terrible fate. Had she followed her heart then? Matthew had always been so sure about following his heart, but was that in Mary's nature as well?

"I don't see why this is any different. If your heart is telling you this isn't the right decision, you have to listen to it."

"And if my head is saying it is?"

"Sometimes, our heads aren't always right."

Her throat suddenly felt locked tight, and she blinked her eyes rapidly to discourage any tears that might betray her. "It's more complicated than that," she whispered. "You know it is." But he didn't know. He couldn't know. How could he possibly, when he had no idea how it felt to have to pick up the pieces of an old life, to think about someone's welfare other than herself, to also have to worry about an estate and a child who deserved a father? Mary couldn't just think of herself now. Her life would never be that simple again.

"No, it isn't, Mary. I'm sorry if I've upset you, but it isn't." His eyes met hers, and Mary felt herself tremble under his gaze and hated herself for it.

"And I think you'll find i understand more than you know."

But he didn't. He couldn't.

When she spoke again, her voice was distant and cool and formal, leaving no room for discussion. "I think it's best you leave, Mr. Blake. Someone is bound to notice my absence at the house, and my fiancee will be arriving soon."

Her words hit him like a barb, but she found she wasn't as glad for it as she thought she would be. Charles nodded his head at her, clearly trying to hide his hurt. "Very well then, Mary. I suppose you're right. But don't think this is goodbye forever."

"I never said it would be."

"I wish you luck, Mary. I…I hope you'll make the right decision."

_I already_ have, she wanted to say.

But the words stuck in her throat as she watched him walk back toward the house.


End file.
